Imagination Overload
by RetardedMe
Summary: Camping, a seemingly innocent excursion can turn into your worse nightmare when your brother and his friends suddenly attend it with you! [YAOI] [NOT UCHIHACEST] [SASUNARU & MORE]


**TITLE**: Imagination Overload

**DICLAIMER**: Positively Negative. Love this phrase (:

**SUMMERY**: Camping, a seemingly innocent excursion can turn into your worse nightmare when your brother and his friends suddenly attend it with you[YAOI [NOT UCHIHACEST [SASU/NARU & MORE

**WARININGS**: Crude Humor; YAOI; Sakura-bashing; don't like, please do not continue any further, and you dare to flame, I will flame your ass with my iron.

**LISTENING TO**: TECHNO PARTY TIME MEGAMIX (DJ FANATIC REMIX) 2007

**PAIRINGS**: Sasuke/Naruto; Itachi/Kisame; Sasori/Deidara; Kakashi/Iruka; Sasuke/Sakura (OneSided)…

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: This is based on the primary school times, so please don't flame me. Dammit, I really should quit this stupid habit of mine! I must warn you all, I update slow because this is third story that is continuing.

XxX**DANGO**XXxXX**DANGO**XxX

--------

WHATtheFUCK**are**_YOU_doing – Chpt1

One blue dango,

And one yellow dango.

Add them together,

And get a whole family of dangos.

- Swiftblade

--------

(**KAKASHI'S POV**)

Kakashi peeked through the orange cover of his Icha-Icha Paradise, making his lopsided headband that was covering one of his eyes visible to the whole world. It was just how a normal class should be doing after the end of year exams: playing, screaming, chasing each other, betting money, throwing hoops, wearing miniskirts, playing… Wait; did he mention playing two times?

Well, it wasn't very surprising. The stupid exam which was called '**P**lease **S**top **L**earning **E**verything' and in short for PSLE had finally finished. Nearly all the teachers in Konoha Primary had been stressed out. Oh, and please do take note of the word 'NEARLY'. Kakashi had been fooling around with his Icha-Icha Paradise at that time.

The principle, Tsunade, had been trying her best to plan out some classes for those students that always failed, but Kakashi always let the class read their textbook while he read his own book.

What? Why are you looking at Kakashi like that?

…Fine. At least, Kakashi did worry for his class when they had started their exams. Think about it, the cold and hip Kakashi had just shown a little emotion for his class. It is more than enough already, so Kakashi ain't a 'cold-blooded-jackass' like how Iruka-sensei had nicely stated for him.

His grey eye scanned the classroom quickly, just to see what the students had done for the past two weeks. Did he also mention that after the exams, Kakashi had not bothered to look at the class for two weeks until now?

Starting from the girls since that the number of the girls is smaller than the number of the boys. But once Kakashi had seen the 'The Super Pretty Ones' group, he almost wanted to do barf.

Sakura and her lackeys which did not include Ino, Hinata and Tenten were dressed mini skirts. Well, it was actually the school's uniform, but those coughladiescough had altered it to make it short. To make it worse, they had put up some make-up on their faces and were currently exchanging tips about beauty.

If Kakashi didn't have self control, he'd have puked right there and right now. Kami, those girls look like the abdominal clown! It seems as if Ronald Macdonald is the 'in' thing now. Kakashi ignored those coughladiescough and went on to the other half of the girls.

His eye spotted 'The Nerdy Ones' and found out that they are playing Truth or Dare with the graduated seniors. …Did Tsunade get bashed on the head? She actually allowed the graduated seniors to visit their juniors in class? Wow… And the seniors consisted of Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro and the famed 'Akatsuki'. Lee also looked very weird…and stupid with his blue shorts pulled up to his waist, like how Mickey Mouse did to his pants. Ah, must be Gai's doings.

Now, to the back of the class for the next group.

There, the first group, 'The Not Very Popular Ones' were playing Black Jack. That group consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Izumaka Kiba. Kakashi blinked his only visible eye again. Wow, he didn't know that Iruka-sensei had let the juniors roam the school during lesson time. And why did he say that? Because the Konohamaru Corps. were also betting their money and playing Black Jack too.

The PSLE had always started before the juniors had their exams, so whenever the seniors had passed by the juniors, they will never miss a chance to tease the smaller ones about their exams.

…Wait a minute. He thought that cards and gambling ain't allowed?

Looking closer, Kakashi noticed a small white fluffy thing on Kiba's head, and soon enough the pervert teacher identified the thing as a dog.

He thought that pets ain't allowed too?

Ah well, kids are getting more and more creative each day, so Kakashi can't really blame them though. Moving on to the next group, which was 'The Emo Ones' were shooting basketball through a makeshift hoop and listening to some punk music. If Kakashi wasn't getting old, it is Linkin Park: Faint?

And that little emo group consist of Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sai and Hyuuga Neji. And just so you know, these four boys are the hottest thing in Konoha Primary so the girls are always talking about them.

Kakashi giggled at them (A/N: Yes, he giggled.) before spotting someone sitting at the computer chair. Taking a closer look, he realized that it was Aburame Shino that belonged to 'The Not Very Popular Ones'. What is he doing with the computer!?

The grey haired sensei moved closer to the silent boy to see what he was doing. '..What the fuck? Who watches Bug's Life now!?' Kakashi thought incredulously in his mind. Shino did not make any movement to acknowledge Kakashi, and only sat still on the chair facing the monitor.

Looking at the whole class finally, Kakashi had only one sentence in his mind right now.

'World War III had begun.'

Kakashi looked a little tad surprised. Normally, his class wouldn't be so daring so as to break every rule in the school, but that was two weeks ago right? Suddenly, there was loud stomping sound.

The whole class immediately stopped what their doing…well, everybody except for Shino. The door suddenly was wrenched open from its hinges and a dark aura wafted into the room. The Konohamaru Corps. immediately yelled and screamed and all three of them tried to find a hiding place in the classroom.

Finally the dark aura lifted a bit, and Kakashi could see Iruka in its place. His only visible eye curved a bit into an upside down 'U'. He was going to approach Iruka, when Kakashi took notice Iruka's face.

The normally quiet and calm teacher had a large vein throbbing on his forehead. Those brown eyes were overcast with pure black anger, and Iruka's body form seemed to enlarge to a size of a giants.

Kakashi ignored how he had vividly described Iruka's features. What's with that look you are giving him!? Kakashi swing both sides, and Iruka was cute anyway. The Konohamaru Corps was now desperate for any way of escaping Iruka and they were already opening the window and trying to jump out of it.

'…This is the second floor.' Kakashi thought in his mind. Though Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had just barely managed to slip through the window stills, Iruka was reached them faster than a bullet train and grabbed all three of them.

This time Kakashi was prepared; he stuffed two celeries into his ears and waited. Iruka snorted like a bull on rampage, and he pushed Kankuro aside as he grabbed the three kids with one hand. The poor senior did not dare to defy the enraged teacher because he knew what his consequences will be.

At the back, Naruto suddenly threw his cards away and dived under the table with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. The four of them was always being punished by Iruka when they were taught by him, so this might be just a routine or a habit.

"DID I SAY THAT YOU CAN SKIP MY CLASS TODAY?!! YOUR EXAMS ARE COMING AND YET YOU STILL GIVE ME THIS KIND OF _SHIT_ AND I SEE YOU NOT GIVING THE _FUCK_CARE ABOUT YOUR EXAMS! I AM TELLING YOUR GRANDFATHER ABOUT THIS, KONOHAMARU! ALL OF YOU STAY BACK AFTER SCHOOL!!"

…Kakashi slowly took out the celeries from his ears. The paragraph above was just only what he thought Iruka had said. Man, Iruka sure is a feisty one. Kakashi slowly grinned.

..He liked feisty ones though.

--------

"Ahem."

Kakashi coughed lightly to get the attention of his class. During the break, he had thought of a plan to get Iruka closer to him, pair up some lovebirds in the class and have some fun. And now, he needed to tell the class but damn! Everyone is not co-operating at all!

"AHEM."

Kakashi coughed louder, but the noise level also went higher. Grey eyes narrowed in annoyance. If it was possible, it seemed like that all the students were transforming into little demons and monsters and the noise level grew higher and higher. Well, he wasn't gonna let some stupid noise level get over him!

"COUGH-COUGH-COUGH!"

A handful of the class seemed to hear Kakashi's cough and looked up. Too bad, the other ¾ continued what they were doing. The grey haired teacher had a little vein throbbing on his forehead.

Normally he wouldn't get so uptight over a small matter, but this ain't any small matter. It consists about his future with Iruka and his blackmail plans! You all understand how important this is!?

DO YOU!?

Well, Kakashi doesn't care if you understand or not. He only cares about Iruka and the torturing of his students.

"-BAM!!"

Kakashi slammed his hand on the desk in front of him and it got him the reaction he wanted. The whole class jumped and looked him. Kakashi grinned, but no one could see and he coughed into his hand.

"Ok, I've observed you all for a while and I realized that you need a little excursion to brighten your life up. So I've organized a camping trip." Sakura snorted from her seat and flipped Kakashi the finger.

The other girls beside her giggled loudly. "You are going nuts, maybe you should go back home and take a good long rest." Kakashi smiled back at her, but inside Kakashi's demented mind, he was thinking of over 200 ways to kill Sakura.

"You should be the one going back your home and taking a good long rest, Haruno-san. Detention for you after school."

Suddenly it seemed that all the students were lost. All of them except for 'The Emo Ones' group had this dazed look in their eyes, and inner Kakashi cackled evilly. "For those who don't want to go, shut up. I am only choosing a bunch of you brats here and I'll group you all into groups."

The whole class nodded without hesitation, not wanting to make 'Kaka-Torturing' come out.

- **FLASHBACK**

"_Class, please look at the screen." Kakashi looked at his class with a grin. And why was a grin on his face? It was because today had a free period and Kakashi had thought he would let his class see the wonders of Icha-Icha Paradise. _

_No response from the class. _

_Kakashi twitched. "Please look at the screen, everyone." There was a slight strain to his voice now. Naruto continued talking while Kiba bounced his basketball. Shikamaru was dozing away while Chouji munched on his snacks. Sakura was discussing in a loud voice about the latest gossip and Sasuke is scratching something on his desk. _

_Basically, the whole class is totally NOT concentrating on what Kakashi wants to say. The eager to tortu- ahem, teach the class about Icha-Icha, Kakashi took out his box of chalks and aimed at Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke. _

_Sasuke and dodged his, Sakura had cried loudly, Naruto and Kiba is scolding profanities at Kakashi, Shikamaru continued sleeping and Chouji just rubbed his forehead and started to eat again. _

_Kakashi's eye twitched a lot of time. _

_Finally, by the end of the day, Kakashi had successfully taught the class about Icha-Icha and had forced them to buy the kids edition each.. _

_Shikamaru is tied to his seat with two stickers stuck at his eyelids to prevent them from drooping down. Chouji had tape at his mouth and is also tied to his seat. Naruto and Kiba were hanging upside down from the ceiling with duck tape on their mouth._

_Sakura had tape on her mouth and is tied to her chair. Sasuke had a red bump on his head and tape to his mouth. His hands were tied up and so were his legs. _

- **END FLASHBACK**

"For those whom had their names called by me, please remember to take a form and give it to your guardian to sign! And please remember to shut up." The whole class sweated. Almost all of them didn't want to go, because the camping trip is being organized by Kakashi, so it meant torturing time.

Too bad, Kakashi wouldn't let his target off once he had his eye on it. Like Iruka, for example.

"First group: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sai."

Sakura suddenly jumped in happiness while Naruto and Sasuke glared each other. Electricity could be seen in the background, and the both of them turned back to look at Kakashi with a huff. Hn, did anyone tell them that Naruto and Sasuke bicker like a newly married couple?

Sai only continued his sketching of penis and dicks.

"Second group: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Izumaka Kiba."

Hinata blushed; Kiba whooped and started to do the cha-cha with his dog, which Kakashi knew as Akamaru. Shino is still watching Bug's Life.

"Third group: Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Rock Lee, Tenten."

Lee is the only who is energetic enough to scream about youth while Tenten is trying to pull him down. Gaara and Neji had no expression on their faces.

"Fourth group: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino."

Again, there was a lazy response between the three of them. Kakashi shook his head inwardly. Kids are getting so lazy nowadays…

"Iruka-sensei will be coming with us. You can invite your elder brothers or sisters or your cousins. The more the merrier. It would be better if your brothers or sisters will invite their friends along with them, you know." At this point, Kakashi looked at Sasuke knowingly while the Uchiha boy snorted at him.

Kakashi grinned under his scarf; things are so going be fun when this camping trip starts!

"Please take your form and don't forget to let your guardian sign it! Also, if you forge your signatures, I will personally invite you to my bondage room. The camping trip is the day after tomorrow, so if you dare to skip this even though I've called your names, be prepared to be kicked in the balls! I've done this to Gai before, and therefore he had become like this."

The bell rang, and the whole class immediately packed up and disappeared from the classroom in a flash. Kakashi blinked, before shrugging and packing up his things and swiftly leaving the room.

--------

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: Ok, I hope that I didn't scare you away. Congrats for reading until the end. I thought that it was kinda messy, but I don't know how to alter it, so here it is. Please review! The first chapter is kinda lame, but the following chapters will get longer. (:

**CURRENT GROUPINGS**:

Note: All of them are 12/13 years old, depending on their birthdays. All those brothers and sisters that are coming along will be grouped later.

GROUP 1: Hatake Kakashi

Uzumaki Naruto (**Jiraiya**/**Tsunade**)

Uchiha Sasuke (**Uchiha Itachi**)

Uchiha Sai (**Akatsuki**)

Haruno Sakura

GROUP 2: Kurenai

Aburame Shino

Izumaka Kiba (**Akamaru)**

Hyuuga Hinata

GROUP 3: Umino Iruka

Hyuuga Neji

Sabaku Gaara (**Temari**/**Kankuro**)

Tenten

Rock Lee (**Maito Gai**)

GROUP 4: Sarutobi Asuma

Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka Ino

Akimichi Chouji

The adults will be grouped in an extra grouping later, thanks to Kakashi. (:

**EXTRA**: The list might change with the extra presence graced by you-know-who, and feel free to ask questions and please do review! And also, if you any of you don't like this story, you can tell me and I'll improvise it for you.

Smiles & Laughers,

RetardedMe


End file.
